my_cold_and_elegant_ceo_wifefandomcom-20200213-history
Qingfeng Li
Qingfeng Li is the principal protagonist of the novel " My Cold and Elegant CEO Wife" . Appearance Handsome. He usually wears camouflage uniform. Personality Narcissistic. Speaking of his own character, Qingfeng had always been proud of it. He believed that he was a good person, an extraordinarily good person and that he always helped those who were facing difficulties. Qingfeng fought people too, but he only fought bad guys, mainly random thugs who came to him looking for trouble. Qingfeng Li’s principle was to save whenever he can. Spending others’ money, and saving his. Qingfeng Li was very approachable, if you didn't mess with him, then he wouldn't mess with you. But if you mess with him, he will mess with you for sure. If you are nice to him, he will be nice to you. If you are mean to him, he will be mean to you. He has so foul tonque that you could die from cursing. Background His father is Conqueror, one of the most respectable warriors of Huaxia and his mother is Second Phoenix of heaven and earth. Illness Qingfeng had a combat disorder. Whenever he killed a man, he needed to have sex with a woman. Battlefield syndrome: When he is too angry, all he wants is to kill.It was so intense that it was almost uncontrollable for him. History Qingfeng’s identity wasn’t simple at all. He was the son of the capital city’s Li Family, a descendant of a family with a net worth of over several hundred billions of RMB.Due to the disappearance of Qingfeng’s parents, he became an abandoned son, and was sent out of the country. Later, he became a mercenary and was able to form the Wolf Fang Clan, becoming infamously known as the Wolf King.He was an underworld boss of the Wolf Continent.However, Qingfeng had always been out of the country and had never seen Xue Lin before, so the two didn’t have any emotional foundations. He was an abandoned child of the family. Nobody had ever cared about him. Nobody would ever wait for him at night. Xue Lin was the first woman who waited for him at night. Back then, Qingfeng was bullied at the Li Family. In a fit of rage, the Wind-Edge Demon King brought Qingfeng to the Wolf Continent. The other nine demons were all aware and gave tacit consent to his actions since the Wind-Edge Demon King was the strongest of them all. He was eight when his parents disappeared. His teacher had raised him and was like family to him. Qingfeng was naturally sad that his teacher had disappeared too. Plotline ... Trivia * He bought washboard called "Listen to Your Wife" * Qingfeng Li's biggest strength was that he was able to learn from others' strengths. * He has the same level invincibility so anyone in same realm is not his opponent. * Qingfeng Li finally slept with Xue Lin but Xue Lin wasn't able to wake up next morning because of Death Curse.Chapter 1115 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Wolf Fang Team Category:Cultivator Category:Alive Category:Ancient Martialist Category:Dragon Continent Category:Huaxia Category:Stub Category:Eastern Sea City Category:Self Cultivator Category:Ice Snow Corporation Category:Sword Dao